1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to terrariums and more particularly pertains to a new geographical area terrarium for displaying various soil, rocks and foliage of a specific geographical area such as a state.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of terrariums is known in the prior art. More specifically, terrariums heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,571; U.S. Pat. No. 2,595,085; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 304,246; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 244,946; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 371,225; and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 347,091.
In these respects, the geographical area terrarium according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of displaying various soil, rocks and foliage of a specific geographical area such as a state .